


Sometimes it's like this.

by casecous



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casecous/pseuds/casecous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Is it a fact or a weapon?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [[x]](http://casecous.tumblr.com/post/102579307478/big-boss-kaz-largely-based-on-x-sometimes) and based on [[x]](http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/102329228715/this-looks-interesting-o-o)

“On your knees, soldier,” the gravelly voice instructs. The air turns to static waiting for a spark to ignite it and he drops slowly onto one knee first and slowly to the other directly in front of the chair Snake is sitting in.

"Is it loaded?" he asks steadily and his eyes flicker upward from the gun into Snake’s clear, blue eyes. There’s a beat of silence before the answer, the burning gaze of his eyes holding his own through his glasses, daring him to look away.

“Does it matter?”

Kaz’s eyes flicker back downward and after an almost imperceptible exhale, he ghosts his lips to the barrel and returns his gaze back to the Boss.  _Challenge accepted_ , it reads. His eyes flutter closed as Boss presses the cold, metal barrel the rest of the way into his open mouth. He turns off the safety with a click that reverberates through Kaz’s head and white noise floods his ears and leaks into his brain until he can’t tell up from down anymore. Only focusing on licking long and slow down the barrel, forcing it deeper into his throat and earning a grunt of approval in return that sends a wave of heat from his head to his toes.

And then it’s gone, his mouth empty, and he’s left  _wanting_  so badly he almost whines at the loss. There’s a creak of the chair and a flutter of movement and then Snake is pressing his boot firmly into Kaz’s neck, effectively throwing him off balance and pinning him to the wall behind him.  His skin feels like it’s on fire as Boss presses the barrel against it again and drags it, leaving a warm, wet trail up his nose and knocking his glasses crooked until he reaches the point directly between Kaz’s eyes, fixed and firm.

Snake looks him straight in the eyes, lustful and approving, and  _smiles_. “Is that all you can do pretty boy?”

Kaz presses harder in return against the barrel and smirks back, open-mouthed and breathing heavily, as he lifts his hands and inches them forward to Snake’s belt. “Not if you’ll let me.” 


End file.
